


Special Time

by mimic_mimic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I just want them to be happy, It's late and im tired, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, mentions of Eren Jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_mimic/pseuds/mimic_mimic
Summary: There's a special time when Levi is completely unguarded and relaxed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After my first two works being angst, I needed some happiness in my life so here is this. It's like three am so don't ask.

There's a special time when Levi is completely unguarded and relaxed. If Erwin could just manage to stay up until around one am, he gets to witness the rare sight.

This is one of those times. Levi lies next to him, cool feet pressed into Erwin's thigh. He was curled into Erwin's chest, back arched and fingers clutching the sheets in a loose fist. Levi's hair lay spread out on the white sheets, dark lashes dusting the tops of creamy skin. Levi was wearing one of Erwin's old dress shirts. It reached about the middle of his thigh, the bottom of his boxers peeking out. 

Levi looked younger, no doubt. He looked as if he could pass as one of the new scouts, ivory skin glowing in the light. "Pervert, why are you staring at me? Is your dick getting hard?" Levi drawled suddenly, eyes cracking open slightly.

Erwin grinned fondly and propped himself up on his elbow. "No, it's just I always fall asleep first."

Levi stretched out like a cat, hands pressing against Erwin's chest with his fingers splayed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, crossing his legs. "Your point?" He asked groggily.

"I don't get to see you sleeping. Sometimes I worry you don't get enough." Erwin replied, large hand coming up to cup Levi's face. Levi nuzzled into him.

"I'm fine." He said assured. Erwin brushed a thumb over his cheek, pressing lightly on the underneath of his eyes.

"Your dark circles are getting worse. How much do you sleep?" He asked softly. Levi huffed and reluctantly pulled his head away from Erwin's warmth.

"Fuckin' stalker. I'm fine." He pushed his bangs out of his face and settled down again. "Are _you_  getting enough sleep?" He prodded Erwin in the side. He laughed.

"Of course I am Levi. I look as youthful as ever." 

 "Are you saying I don't look my age?" Levi asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Erwin. Erwin simply hummed and reached over to drag Levi into his arms. With a grumbled protest, Levi reluctantly wrapped his arms around Erwin's waist. He tucked his head under his chin with a tired sigh. "Long day today." He commented.

Erwin nodded in agreement, careful not to knock his chin onto Levi's head. "Jaeger is a piece of work. The boy can't keep his head on straight without his anger getting in the way." Erwin rubbed Levi's back.

"Give him some time. He's scared." Levi offered a humorless snort. "

Of me." He added bitterly. 

Erwin frowned. "He's not scared of you Levi, he's just getting used to everything."

Levi shook his head. "Have you seen the way he looks at me? It's like I killed his puppy. Erwin, _I kicked the damned boy's tooth out._  Wouldn't you be scared?" Levi looked up at him with a sort of hopeless pit in his eyes.

"I couldn't be scared of you. Levi, he understands that you had to do it." Levi looked conflicted if the furrow between his eyebrows where anything to go by.

"No he," Levi cut himself off and curled back into Erwin. "Never mind." He said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Tell me about your dad again." He said quietly.

So Erwin told him about his father again. No matter how many times he told him these stories, Levi always had new questions. "What did they teach you in school?" He asked, tilting his head up.

"They taught us how to read, how to write and do math." Erwin explained. The stories slowly moved from Erwin to Levi.

"One day I came home and he was gone." Levi shrugged, seemingly uncaring. But Erwin knew better. "Then I met Farlan is Isabelle and well, you know the rest." Erwin agreed quietly. Their lives were so different. 

"What was your mom like?" The careful question shattered the silence that had fallen around them. "She was pretty, and kind, funny, sweet." He said, sighing dreamily. "She had blond hair and these strange, blue-ish grey eyes. Like yours." He ran a thumb over Levi's closed eyelid.  

 "She must've been where you got your looks from." Levi chimed with a snort. "Do you think she would like me?" There was anxiety laced in his voice.

"Yes." Levi didn't question about this, although it may have been due to the fact he was asleep again. Erwin kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight Levi." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad, and I don't know where I was going with it but whatever. I needed Levi and Erwin cuddling and it turned into this. Alright, I'm tired so good night XD


End file.
